csifandomcom-20200225-history
Nigel Crane
"How do I want this to end?!? I want you...to be able to remember my name!" '''Nigel Crane '''is a budding spree killer and the prolific stalker of Nick Stokes, who appeared in season two of . History Little is known of Crane's early life. What is known is that he worked for a cable company called Luna Cable for eleven years. At some point in his life, he started stalking the people whose homes he entered to install their TV's, breaking into their homes and preforming surveillance on them in their attics. He also stalked a woman named Jane Galloway for several months, living inside her attic and recording her every move, by tapping her phones and by placing microphones all over her house. He chose Jane because she resembled Nick Stokes prom date as he idolized Nick. He idolized him because when he installed his cable, Crane said they had a "connection". Stalker After he had enough of stalking Jane, he suffocated her using a plastic bag and posed her in a similar position as a photo of Nick's prom date. He even dyed her hair red because he knew Nick liked women with red hair. After following a lead Nick and Warrick Brown go to Crane's residence, whilst Warrick is outside calling someone, Crane pushes Nick out of a window and escapes. Grissom and Catherine search Crane's house and they discover that he lives in his attic, surrounded by surveillance equipment and videos of his victims. They then discover that Crane had been stalking Nick for months and rush over to his house to warn him. In the mean time, Crane is already in the attic of Nick's house. A man who has helped in the case called Morris Pearson comes over to warn Nick that he may be in danger. Pearson wanders off in the house and is then killed by Crane and his body is dragged up into the attic. However Crane and Pearson's body fall through the attic floor and holds Nick at gunpoint. He taunts Nick but then turns the gun on himself, then Nick wrestles the gun from Crane's grip and then he is subsequently arrested. In the later episode, Grave Danger, Part 1, Crane was mentioned by Gil Grissom that he could be the one responsible for Nick's abduction but it was said that he is still locked up. Modus Operandi Using his job as a cable installer, Nigel would select and stalk his victims for long periods of time. He hid in his victim's attics after breaking into their homes when no one was inside. He would then cut holes in the ceiling floor that he could see through (which had labels with the name of each room on first floor next to each hole), spy on them surveillance equipment, and watch them at night while wearing night-vision goggles. When he killed his victims, he would suffocate them with plastic bags. After he killed Jane Galloway, he died her hair red and posed her body in the same position as the girl in one of the photos sent by Nick's prom date. Known Victims *Unspecified dates: Stalked numerous unnamed victims *2002: **April 3: Jane Galloway **April 5: ***Nick Stokes ***Morris Pearson Appearances *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: **Season Two ***Stalker **Season Five ***Grave Danger, Part 1 Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Budding Spree Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Psychotics Category:Institutionalized criminals Category:Mentally ill criminals Category:Incarcerated